Lucky Dragon
by pretzelboy
Summary: Kinda a sub-stroy that goes hand in hand with my other fruits basket story, "monster trucks." however it does not require having read monster trucks to read this one. R


Lucky Dragon

Hatori was looking out of the window in his office, looking at the sky. Could it really be? The curse was gone? Akito was dead, and the curse was finely gone, with it his ability to erase memories. Apparently to break the curse all that needed to happen was that the head of the family had to die in some way other then the curse and just one week, Akito had died in a car accident. Thus in one fell swoop the Sohmas where released from their hell forever. A few years too late, for him it seemed, if only it had the curse could have been lifted while he was with Kana. He could have loved her, held her, maybe if he was lucky he could have even seen her walk down the isle... But you couldn't change the Past. Still he had much to be thankful for, he was free, he was planing to get together with Shigure and Ayame to celebrate, later that week. His office phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes?" he asked his assistant.

"there's someone to see you, a Mrs. Kana Sohma?"

'speak of the Devil and the devil shall appear,' thought Hatori. "send her in." it would be nice to see her face again.

He heard the sound of running footsteps, towards his office, what could have her running to his office? Scratch that what could have her coming to him in the first place?

A few seconds later she was there panting in the door way. "Hello Kana, what brings you here?"

"Hatori," she panted, before he said anything, she ran to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and smashed her mouth to his.

Hatori blanked, 'how long have I been asleep, what year was this?' he thought.

He heard a voice from the door, a man's voice, "yeah!!! get him Kana!"

she pulled away, still panting, "i remember," she kissed him again, "i remember, Hatori, I remember that I love you!"

Hatori took out an empty syringe and stabbed himself in the knee it hurt a lot so he wasn't dreaming.

"Kana, i- you- he- what's going on?"

"well first introductions are in order," said The man in the doorway, "i'm Itsuki, Itsuki Hikari, i'm Kana's, uh husband." he put air quotes around the word husband.

Hatori sat down. His head was whirling, Kana had come back, snogged him, told him she remembered, and now he was listening to her husband who had witnessed the whole thing egging her on.

"well let's get started, first off i'm gay." said Itsuki.

"okay, what does that have to with anything?" asked Hatori.

"he's getting to that," said Kana.

"well, my parents, disowned me because of that, ten years ago and I was already good friends with Kana, here," he smiled affectionately at her, "so I moved in with her, until I had enough money to get around, Kana and I got close, and when you two started dating, I was one of the few people she told, so as you can imagine it surprised me, when she showed no memory of ever, being anything more then your assistant."

"that's where I come in," said Kana, "a month after, we, uh separated, I, for some reason was pressured by my mother to get married. So when I went to Itsuki to ask for advise, I found that he had accidentally let something slip at work about him being gay. Itsuki's boss is very homophobic, so Itsuki needed to prove or pretend that he was straight. That's when we came up with an idea, why not solve both our problems at once!"

"i think I see where this is going," said Hatori.

"we were already, like best friends so we got married," said Kana.

"yeah, the ceremony was a blast and the honeymoon was incredible, we went to see a different show every night!" said Itsuki.

"then we bought an apartment. It was sort of like having a roommate, you really like, we both dated, and agreed that if we ever met someone worth saying with we'd split up." said Kana.

"neither of us ever did, so the fake marriage lasted, until about a day ago when Kana seemed to collapse to the floor, when she came to she said she remembered, I asked her and she told me the whole story, about you too dating, and the hypnosis you used to wipe her memory clean after the incident with your eye."

"we rushed over as fast as we could, while I did not remember, the time we spent together, it still felt like we've been apart for so long, I had to see you" said Kana.

Hatori looked at her, then he looked at Itsuki, "could you give us a moment?"

"sure," said Itsuki, he looked at Kana, "we're still on for Wicked on the 23rd right?"

"of course," said Kana.

He left the room, "Kana, I- I don't know what to say, I thought i'd never be able to have a future with anyone, i-" he stopped talking, his vision was blurring,it took him a moment to realize that he was crying. It had been so long since he had cried.

"Hatori?"

"The cruse is gone, I don't turn into a seahorse, anymore!"

"you mean I can..." asked Kana.

"i need a hug," said Hatori.

She ran at him and threw her arms around his shoulders. he held her too, they cried into each other's

shoulders. Half happy at being reunited, half sad abut the time lost.

She pulled back, sat in his lap, slung her arms around his neck and crashed her mouth to his, diving her tongue into his mouth. He responded by doing the same, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

She was the same as he used to be, she tasted the same, felt the same, it was like no time has, passed.

Neither of the heard the door slide open, "Hey, Hari, what's going- WHOA," it was Shigure.

" Shigure? What happ-AH," Ayame, this time.

Hatori and Kana, separated "uh... Hi... boys." said Kana.

"how did you-," started Shigure

"Did you see the guy out side the office?" aked Kana.

"yeah." siad Shigure and Ayame together.

"ask him, I don't have the strength or the will power to explain it again."

with that she leaned down and began to kiss Hatori again.

**A/N: Some of you might be wondering why I wrote this... well because Hatori deserves some hot, steamy action. lol**


End file.
